civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Spaceport (Civ6)
The Spaceport is an advanced specialty district in Civilization VI, dedicated to conquering space. It requires discovery of the Rocketry technology and cannot be built on Hills. * Effects: ** Allows development of the Space Race projects, which are the way to Science Victory. Projects * Launch Earth Satellite: Reveals world map. * Launch Moon Landing: Grants one-time bonus proportionate to . * Launch Mars Habitation: Part of final step toward Science Victory. * Launch Mars Reactor: Part of final step toward Science Victory. * Launch Mars Hydroponics: Part of final step toward Science Victory. * Mars Colony: Third step toward Science Victory. * Exoplanet Expedition: Fourth step toward Science Victory. Launches exoplanet spacecraft that triggers Science Victory upon reaching its destination. * Lagrange Laser Station: Increases speed of exoplanet spacecraft. * Terrestrial Laser Station: Increases speed of exoplanet spacecraft. Strategy Any player aiming for a Science Victory will need at least one Spaceport to undertake the required projects. Launch Earth Satellite must be finished before work on Launch Moon Landing can be started, and Launch Moon Landing must be finished before work on any of the three Martian colony projects can be started. The Martian colony projects can be completed in any order, and each one can be undertaken at a different Spaceport, so having three different cities with Spaceports can greatly expedite the final stages of the Space Race. In Rise and Fall, players with a Royal Society can spend their Builders' charges to contribute to their Spaceports' projects. Note that an enemy Spy can sabotage a Spaceport via the Disrupt Rocketry espionage mission, leaving it out of action until it can be repaired. Civilopedia entry The image of a spaceport (or cosmodrome) as a gateway to the stars is evocative of adventure and discovery, of the next "great frontier" for civilization. The reality is much more prosaic: a place to launch (and maybe eventually land) rockets, much like a seaport for ships or airport for planes. Like those, a spaceport consists of derricks, cranes, administration buildings, control centers, fuel tanks and the working infrastructure. The world's first permanent facility for orbital, manned launches was Baikonur – which had started as a Soviet military test range – in 1955 AD. Spurred by that the United States soon converted the Air Force Missile Test Center at Cape Canaveral to launch sub-orbital and then orbital rocket test flights ... and the space race was on. Trivia * The progress of the current Space Race project this Spaceport is working on is visible: In the beginning, there is just a half-finished rocket in the hangar, and the launchpad is empty. Further on, the rocket becomes whole; then it moves to the launchpad. Then, a group of lights to the right of the launchpad shows additional progress: first, only one red light is on; then another one, then a yellow, and so on until right before the launch there are 2 red, 2 yellow and 1 green light. Gallery File:Unworked Spaceport.png|Concept art of an unworked Spaceport File:Spaceport Progression.png|Concept art of a Spaceport progressing through the different space projects Related achievements